


Birthday Magic

by daftydraw, JWMelmoth



Series: Glad You Came Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alex is the purest OC in the GUC verse, M/M, The Flash references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Sometimes, even working on your birthday is magic!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Glad You Came Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Birthday Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverGrayAndMauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGrayAndMauve/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the authors of this work, we do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by us, the authors.

As soon as Kurt opened the door, Alex waltzed in, an excited look on his face. He was wearing his Sprinkles uniform and carrying a bag, his arm slung tightly around it like he was expecting pickpockets or a gust of wind inside Kurt and Sebastian's apartment to snatch it out of his hands. 

"Come on in," Kurt said drily, stepping aside. "And happy birthday! Aren't you supposed to be meeting Steph for your birthday dinner?"

"I am, I am!" Alex said impatiently, "But I still have to go home and change and your place was on the way, and I need to show you something!" 

Kurt fought a smirk at Alex's excitement and shut the door behind him. "It must be important if it trumps food!" he teased, following him into the living room.

"It is," Alex replied gravely.

Sebastian turned off the TV as Alex threw himself down on the couch, and turned expectantly towards him.

"Pray tell?"

"I shall! So at first I was bummed about having to work on my birthday, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Alex continued. "But then, just as I was about to make my last run, I got this huge

order- and you'll never guess who it was for...!"

Kurt briefly glanced at Sebastian, the corners of his mouth quivering. "Who?" he asked innocently, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and trapping his hands between his knees.

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek and avoided Kurt's gaze.

"Only the whole cast and production team of _The Flash_! They're on site in the city for a few days filming and they put in one of the biggest orders we've ever had!" 

"Wow, that's awesome!" Sebastian said.

"Wait, who are they again?" Kurt asked. He looked at Sebastian. "Do we watch that? Oh, is it the speedster with the thing-" He drew a lightning bolt on his chest with his finger.

Alex rolled his eyes so hard they nearly spun out of his sockets. "I know it's not Broadway, but everyone and their dog watches it, Kurt, _doh_. It's the coolest show on earth one!" 

"Did you get to meet any of them?" Sebastian asked. “Barry and Iris, or Wells?”

Alex shot him a grateful look, pleased that at least _someone_ was on board with his current tv obsession. "I did!" he announced proudly. "Check. It. Out!" He took his phone from his pocket and swiped over the screen before holding it out proudly. “Barry and Cisco.”

Sebastian dutifully leant over and looked at the photo. Alex was stood between two actors, towering above them both with a large grin plastered on his face. They were all holding up donuts, and they'd given him one of the Star Labs sweaters to wear.

"Is that the guy who plays The Flash?" Sebastian asked. "He's pretty hot."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Let me see," he demanded, and took Alex's phone. "He's not _that_ hot. I like the other guy better, his hair is _lush_."

"It smelled great too," Alex added with a goofy grin, before clearing his throat. "I mean, I didn't creep on him or anything, he's just short. His head was like, right there-" He held his hand under his shoulder and nodded at the picture as if to say 'see for yourselves'. 

"They were both amazing,” he continued, “I totally embarrassed myself, but it was so cool meeting them!"

"Why, what did you do?" Kurt asked.

Alex cringed. "I _may_ have recited the whole Barry voice-over from the intro…"

"Dude," Sebastian said in mock disappointment.

"I know! But Grant was super cool about it and even did a bit of the intro for me too."

"Ooh, Grant, hey?" Kurt teased. "First name basis already." Alex blushed.

"What else did they do?" Sebastian asked kindly. "Did you meet anyone else?"

Alex shook his head. "No, they were filming and it was a closed set. But they gave me a sweater and signed a cast photo for me." He held up the bag.

"You got to keep the sweater?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, free clothes and suddenly you're interested?" Alex teased. "It's an XXL though so you can’t borrow it." He sat back against the couch and sighed deeply. "I always knew this job would lead somewhere. Caterer to the stars...and on my birthday, too!"

"Speaking of which...Steph? Dinner?" Kurt nudged gently.

"Oh, right!" Alex yelped, jumping up. "Thanks dude." He beamed at them. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt said. "We already got the tickets to Party City. Unless you have plans to hang out with your new buddy Grant?" he added teasingly.

"Hey, those guys were pretty nice but nothing beats my friends, okay?" Alex said solemnly. "Besides, they may have been faking it too. I mean, they _are_ actors after all, and I was handing out donuts...who wouldn't be nice then?"

"Don’t sell yourself short, Al. You're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. I know we are," Sebastian said smiling softly. “With or without donuts.”

"Thanks," Alex said, a little bashfully. Then he perked up again. "I think I'm gonna drive to meet up with Steph directly. I can just put my sweater on over my uniform and save time!" He pulled it from his bag and eagerly started pulling it over his head.

"It's like watching you become a superhero," Kurt teased. "Have fun tonight."

Alex grinned at him dopily as his head peaked out through the neck hole and he fought to get his arms in. "Thanks, dude."

He sorted himself out and grabbed the bag. Sebastian stood up and together he and Kurt walked Alex to the door. "Say hi to Steph, and happy birthday."

"Thanks. Will do! See you tomorrow, don’t forget all my presents!" And then he was gone. 

Sebastian closed the door behind his retreating back and turned to Kurt with a grin. "It worked then?"

Kurt nodded, finally letting his grin break through as well. "I wasn't sure it would, but when Isabelle introduced me to Grant’s girlfriend last week I knew I just _had_ to try. Alex loves that show! And after I more or less single handedly saved LA’S photoshoot and featurette, the least she could do was order her boyfriend and his co-workers some donuts, right?"

Sebastian grinned and reeled Kurt towards him. "Right...he’s lucky to have you too. Are you going to tell him?"

Kurt shrugged. "Nah. It's more fun if he thinks it's birthday magic. But we probably did raise the bar for next year…" He grinned and moved over to Sebastian. "Though for the record, I do think the Flash has nothing on you."

Sebastian grinned and slid his hand down Kurt's back, coming to rest at the dip at the base of his spine. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Who needs a speedster anyway, when you can take things slow?"


End file.
